federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Cydja Damar (Mirror). Cydja Munroe nee Damar-Bern (played by Eliza Dushku) is the first child of First Legate Corat Damar. Through her childhood, she was notorious for hew bratty and spoiled behaviour, often doing things her way and getting into trouble for it. In future plots, she has established herself as a mature, female influence on the other Damar children. In current plots, Cydja is attending the University of Cardassia for a degree in archaeology with a focus on the Hebitian period. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born November 11, 2367. *Parents - Hara Illian (2328 - 2369) and Corat Damar (2331) *Adoptive Parents - Ozara Brik (2347), Celara Illian (2328-2379) and Eron Bern (2350) - c. 2375 to 2380. *Step-Mother - Amity Liu (2346) - divorced *Co-Mother - Questa (2152 - 2399) - deceased *Co-Mother - Gweni Damar (2360) *Step-mother - Afon Makla (2376) Cydja's biological mother died in a training incident shortly after Cydja's birth. The accident involved a shuttle and a fire, leaving the remains hard to identify. Soon after, Corat hired a live in nanny named Mina, who raised the child for about six years. In 2373, Amity became Cydja's step-mother, assuming the responsibilities of raising the young girl. Once the Dominion War started, Amity and Corat split up, prompting Cydja to go under the care of a new nanny - Questa. As turmoil increased, Cydja was given a guard by the name Eron Bern. He continued to care for her, even when Questa was preoccupied with her own wartime duties. Near the end of the war, Cydja stayed with 'Grandma Bern' in Lakarian City, which was hit by the Dominion bombings. At first, she was assumed dead, but later found and raised by Eron Bern. When her biological father came back from the mUniverse, he offered to give Cydja to Bern, thinking he would make a better father. Eron and Ozara soon married and officially adopted Cydja into their family. Sometime later, Celara Illian is married into the Bern family, assuming role of step-mother, but dies of an epidemic which spread over Cardassia. When Eron went missing and is presumed dead in 2380, Ozara was unable to care for the girl anymore. Feeling it was best for Cydja, she is accepted back into the Damar family where Questa and Gweni Damar filled the roles of co-mothers. When Questa died in 2399, Cydja's father married Afon Makla nearly two years later. Sibling(s) *Half/Step-Siblings - Damar Children *Younger, Adopted Brother - Celar Bern (2380) Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Ina Damar (2311-2365) and Torel Damar (2306-2361) She was very close with her Adoptive Grandmother, Grandma Bern who died in Larkarian after the Dominion War. Maternal *Grandparents - Lizza Illian (2310) and Odin Illian (2305-2380). *Aunt - Celara Illian (2378-2379). *Co-Grandmother - Quia (2149-2165) through Questa. *Co-Grandmother - Mariame Korinas (2313-2381) through Gweni. *Co-Grandfather - Yorkin Korinas (2308) through Gweni. *Step-Grandfather - Todus Makla (2345) through Afon. *Step-Grandmother - Afon Narda (2350-2377) through Afon. *Co-Aunts/Uncles - Aarix Korinas (2356 - 2373), Ilian Korinas (2358), Patroc Korinas (2363) and Seela Korinas (2365) through Gweni. Cydja considers herself closest with the Korinas' and values them as her true grandparents. Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *Damar Grandchildren. In-laws *Sister-in-law to Rebecca Munroe and Hirosam Munroe. *Sister-in-law to Damar In-Laws page. *Daughter-in-law to Shawn Munroe and Keiko Munroe Other *Toy - Kallie the Bajoran Occupation doll Specially made Cydja explains just how strange this doll could be: "So how do you play Occupation?" "You take Kallie, she is the Bajoran you see, and then you tie her to a pole, and all the other dolls get to pull her string. Some times her limb might hit another dollie, and then she can get away. It is fun. I had this one doll, that was like Kallie, but her bits went everywhere, and I would lose them..." In addition to Kallie, she had a small dog toy which was given to her by Questa during the Dominion War. Children Saharah Munroe Born October 19, 2389. *Saharah is the first child between Cydja and James Munroe. She is 1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Terran. Her name is a combination of Cydja's mother Hara and James' mother Sarah. Saharah has often been likened to that of her mother, being rather obnoxious as a youth and having a penchant for trouble. Eron Munroe Born July 09, 2393. *Eron is the middle child between Cydja and James Munroe. He is 1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Terran. He was named after James' mentor and Cydja's former step-father, Eron Bern. Odessa Munroe Born March 23, 2399. *Odessa is the youngest child between Cydja and James Munroe. She is 1/2 Cardassian and 1/2 Terran. Personal Life Dayin Letho-Evek Cydja met her first boyfriend, Dayin Letho-Evek, shortly after the bombing of Larkarian and quickly became friends, along with Raylon Evek. In 2380, Cydja and Dayin entered into a secret relationship and she lost her virginity at the young age of 13. Unknown to Cydja, Dayin's primary reason for dating her was to get back as Cydja's step-father Eron Bern. When Dayin caught Cydja associating more and more with old friend James Munroe he used it as an excuse to break up with her. Cydja, confessed what happened to her adoptive father Eron about the secret relationship, promping Eron to have Dayin castrated. James Munroe *Married - October 17, 2387; *Divorced - June, 2403. Cydja met her first husband, James Munroe, in 2375 (Post 2896) and they seem to have been destined to be together. In 2374, Eron Bern was assisted by a future version of James Munroe to escape from a Federation holding cell. Bern was told that in the future, James and Cydja were together and happy. However, in another timeline, a future Cydja returns for a secret mission in which she was to assassinate Glinn Letho Sr (Dayin Letho-Evek's father) and explained to Eron Bern that it was the man's son who was responsible for a lot of misfortune in her life, this prompted an automatic dislike for Dayin and reinforced a closeness to James, accepting him more as Cydja's fated partner. Finally, when James moved to Cardassia to go to University he and Cydja got closer after she broke up with Dayin. Cydja soon convinced him to be intimate with her and they became an official couple. By the time she was 15 they were engaged, despite her father's harsh criteria (sans a dowery). In 2383, the couple were given the Bern house, where Cydja had grown up in as an engagement gift and they were married shortly after James finished his masters internship on Cardassia and she graduated for her undergraduate degree. In future plots, their marriage was referenced to be in trouble shortly after the birth of their son Eron. Trying to reconcile, they had another child but bad behaviour from their eldest put even more strain on the family. Cydja filed for divorce. Education and Career After an incident where Cydja was thrown back into the Hebitian time period, she had taken on a liking for archaeology. When she was 16 and graduated highschool, she entered into University in hopes that she would be finished by the time James finished his own masters program. She graduated in 2387 before moving to Earth and obtaining a Masters degree in Xenoarchaeology, graduating in 2391. Between 2391 and 2397, she worked on finishing her PhD and is now a professor of Hebitian archaeology and culture at the University of Cardassia. Cydja has also shown a strong interest in dance, however gave up that dream as a professional career in her teen years. Category:Cardassian Category:Cardassian Union Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Social Science Category:Civilian Category:Katrina's Character